06 Kwietnia 2014
thumb|left|100px 05:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 9/75 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 10/75 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /28/ 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 - Fort Olgierd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 41 Kujawsko - Pomorskie dla małych i dużych; magazyn 11:20 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 2 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2014) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Metr od świętości - Przebaczenie; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Rodzina niedźwiedzi polarnych i ja cz. 1. Wiosna (Polar Bear Family and Me) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 15:05 Evan Wszechmogący (Evan Almighty) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Metr od świętości - Modlitwa; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Mordercza zabawka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2850; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Słodkie życie - Męska choroba /6/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - kronika 20:08 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Portugalii 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Weselna polka (Hochzeitspolka) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010) 23:05 Metr od świętości - Modlitwa; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Spokojnie, tatuśku (Parenthood); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 01:30 Downton Abbey III - odc. 1/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:45 Pornografia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003) 04:45 Polski Wynalazek 2013 - odc. 4; reportaż 05:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 06:25 W krainie lwów - odc. 4/6 (ep. 4/6 Lion country); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 06:50 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 7/10; cykl dokumentalny 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1099 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Kultura, głupcze (102); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Czas meduzy (Rise of the Jellyfish); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Malta (150) "Archipelag"; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Tatuaż (Le tatouee); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1968) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2108; teleturniej 14:40 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 11/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy 20:05 The Voice of Poland dla Kasi - koncert specjalny; koncert 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 6/9 Ostatnia zagadka (Sherlock, ep. The Reichenbach Fall) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:25 Kocham kino na bis - Peter Sellers: Życie i śmierć (The Life and Death of Peter Sellers); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:40 Cud purymowy; film TVP 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:10 Uchodźcy; reportaż 07:30 Pogoda - 6.04 - 1 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 19 Jarosław Boberek; cykl reportaży 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Wszystko co wartościowe; cykl dokumentalny 08:35 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn 08:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 09:00 Rączka gotuje - Chorzów; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 1/14; magazyn 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10.00 Pod Tatrami 10.07 Pogoda 10.08 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 10.15 Bez krawata 10.40 Aktywni 50+ 10.53 Mandaty/Omiń korki 11:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 11:15 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 1 - Ojców; cykl reportaży 11:30 Od początku do końca i początku Modlitwa; cykl dokumentalny 12:00 Głos Regionów 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 16 13:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 14 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 33 - Marzena Kubaszewska 14:30 Kibole; reportaż 14:40 Echa tygodnia - kraj 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:55 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17.30 Pogoda 17.35 Romska Akademia Mediów 17.50 Pomysł na sukces 18.00 Krakowskim targiem 18.30 Kronika 18.50 Pogoda 18.52 Polityka bliżej 19.05 Twarze i pejzaże Małopolski 19.35 Sztuka czytania 20.05 Pełna Kultura 20.30 Atlas kultury 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda - 6.04 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Pogoda - 6.04 - 3 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 22.00 Kronika 22.14 Pogoda 22.18 Kronika Sportowa 22.30 Jedź bezpiecznie 22.40 Polityka bliżej 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 23:35 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 00:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:40 Pogoda - 6.04 - 2 00:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:10 Pogoda - 6.04 - 3 01:20 Młodzież kontra 02:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 02:40 Jedna noc straszliwa 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 16 03:25 Głos Regionów 03:55 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 04:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 176 (odc. 176); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 05:15 Kibole; reportaż 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 06:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 06:15 Uchodźcy; reportaż 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy - film animowany produkcji USA (1990) 10.00 Merida Waleczna - film animowany produkcji USA (2012) 12.00 Lassie - film familijny produkcji USA-Irlandia-Wielka Brytania (2005) 14.15 Top Chef 2 - reality show 15.45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo - program rozrywkowy produkcji polskiej 17.45 Nasz nowy dom - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 7 - program rozrywkowy produkcji polskiej 22.00 Kości 9 - serial kryminalny produkcji amerykańskiej 23.00 Snajper - film sensacyjny USA-Peru (1993) 1.10 Świat według Bundych - serial produkcji amerykańskiej 3.00 Magazyn sportowy thumb|left|100px 5.35 Uwaga! 5.50 Mango 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Efekt domina - serial dokumentalny produkcji polskiej 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.10 Sama słodycz - serial obyczajowy 13.10 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 14.10 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki - film animowany USA (2008) 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport i pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 21.00 Projekt Runway - reality show 22.00 Na językach - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Kod nieśmiertelności - thriller USA-Francja (2011) 0.55 Uwaga! 1.10 Arkana magii 2.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy produkcji polskiej 6.30 Dekoratornia 7.00 Czarodziejki - serial fantasy 7.55 Jurajscy wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 8.55 Przygody Merlina - serial animowany 11.00 Galileo 12.00 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Dekoratornia 13.30 Frank z dżungli - serial przyrodniczy 14.35 Bitwy starożytności - serial dokumentalny 15.35 Mistrz Kuchni Gordon Ramsey - magazyn kulinarny 16.30 Mega Chichot 17.00 7 krasnoludków - historia prawdziwa - komedia Niemcy (2004) 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Jutro, jak wybuchnie wojna - dramat Australia (2010) 22.15 Krawiec z Panamy - dramat sensacyjny USA-Irlandia (2001) 0.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny produkcji amerykańskiej 1.15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2.30 Integracja - magazyn 2.50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 4.00 mała Czarna 5.00 4music - magazyn muzyczny thumb|left|100px 5.20 Szymon Majewski Show 6.30 Mango 8.35 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny produkcji polskiej 10.00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 - serial fantasy produkcji amerykańskiej 11.00 Bananowy doktor - serial komediowy 12.00 Przybysz z daleka - western USA (1996) 14.05 Szkoła rocka - komedia muzyczna USA-Niemcy (2003) 16.20 Dennis znów rozrabia - komedia USA (1998) 17.55 Dowody zbrodni 7 - serial kryminalny produkcji amerykańskiej 18.55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 18 - serial sensacyjny produkcji niemieckiej 20.00 Godziny szczytu - komedia produkcji USA (1998) 22.15 Revolution - serial s.f. produkcji amerykańskiej 23.15 Zaginiony w akcji 2 - dramat wojenny USA (1985) 1.20 Arkana magii 3.25 Druga strona medalu 4.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 No problem! 7.00 Rodzinny ogród 7.30 Uwierzyć w magię 8.00 Tajemnice Biblii - film dokumentalny produkcji amerykańskiej 9.05 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 10.10 Biały Kieł 2: Legenda o białym wilku - film przygodowy USA 12.55 Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego - film animowany USA (2003) 13.55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Rumpelsilltskin - baśń filmowa Niemcy (2009) 15.10 Wakacje w Vegas - komedia USA (1997) 17.05 Pan Magoo - komedia USA (1997) 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial animowany produkcji amerykańskiej 20.00 Taxi 3 - komedia Francja (2003) 21.50 Spartakus: Zemsta - serial historyczny produkcji amerykańskiej 0.25 D-War: Wojna smoków - film fantasy Korea Południowa (2007) 2.15 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.10 Taki jest świat 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Z archiwum policji 4.40 Menu na miarę 5.05 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Menu na miarę thumb|left|100px 06:00 Galeria - odc. 142; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Galeria - odc. 143; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 Galeria - odc. 144; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:15 Galeria - odc. 145; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:45 Galeria - odc. 146; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (42); magazyn 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Cień morenowego wzgórza; felieton 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 4/12* - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:05 Polonia w Komie - Chiny - karaoke (435) 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Karniewskich; magazyn 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2014) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 470; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Kazimierza, Królewicza w Radziejowicach 14:20 OD BLUE DO CAFE - koncert zespołu Blue Cafe; koncert 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Inowrocław; cykl reportaży 16:20 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Szczęście z zimorodkiem; serial dokumentalny 16:55 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Metr od świętości - Modlitwa; cykl dokumentalny 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1045; serial TVP 18:50 VOX - Cudowna podróż (koncert) 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 23* (seria II, odc. 10) - Urodzony po raz drugi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 23:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Szczęście z zimorodkiem; serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Jerzy Dzik; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1045; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 23* (seria II, odc. 10) - Urodzony po raz drugi; serial TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:40 Metr od świętości - Modlitwa; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (187); magazyn 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Karniewskich; magazyn thumb|left|100px 7:20 Ogród od A do Z 7:40 Muzyczny budzik 8:05 Bajkowa TVS 10:05 Mali podróżnicy 10:15 Muzyczny relaks 11:05 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 11:20 Wiecznie młodzi 11:50 Muzyczne podróże 12:50 Piękna i zemsta 13:45 Czy to prawda? 15:00 Weekend z gwiazdą 15:35 Gdzie jesteś? 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:10 Śląskie od kuchni 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Tygodniowy finał Listy śląskich szlagierów 22:20 Śląskie od kuchni 22:55 Koncert życzeń 23:55 Weekend z gwiazdą 0:35 Głos werbla 2:00 Emisja nocna thumb|left|100px 9.00 Sygnał 9.05 Kronika katolicka 9.45 Na każdym kroku 9.55 Sygnał 10.00 Magazyn ewangelicki 10.25 Methodist Program Młodzieżowy 10.30 Dzisiejsze wyznania 11.00 Sygnał 11.05 Pytania dotyczące Biblii 11.20 Józef przychodzi do portretu 11.45 Zreformowany Program Młodzieżowy 12.00 Aktualności w południe 12.25 Codzienny pas startowy 13.00 Sygnał 13.10 Tele Sport - Sport7 13.40 „Nie powinno być niewielki ogród, wysoka wydajność!” 14.00 Sygnał 14.10 The Spring Festival 14.30 Droga do Brazylii 15.00 Sygnał 15.10 Wybory 2014 16.30 Formuła 1. Grand Prix Bahrajnu 19.00 Wybory 2014 19.30 Evening News 20.20 Wybory 2014 0.05 Sygnał 0.20 Wybory 2014 thumb|left|100px 12.05 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 12.50 Jej Wysokość Zosia 13.15 Akademia tańca 13.45 Around The World In 80 Days With Willy Fog 16.00 Potwory i ja 16.25 Tatonka za historie 16.50 The New Adventures of Zorro 17.15 Tales klocki 17.40 Alex i magiczne owoce 17.45 Specjalne Przygody Jamesa Camerona 18.10 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego 18.35 Pom-Pom Tales 18.45 Przygoda Noddy jest gra miejska 19.15 Zoo plecak 19.40 Lulu, ateknőc 20.00 Wiadomości, Aktualności sportowe 20.45 Mad Men - Mad Men (amerykański serial, 13/2) 21.30 Formuła 1. Grand Prix Bahrajnu 24.00 Kortársak A38: Yu & Kjetil Moster 0.50 Woodstock w moim ogrodzie thumb|left|100px 10.00 Sygnał 10.05 Język Preservation 10.35 Godziny dziura 11.05 Sygnał 11.10 Skarby światowego dziedzictwa 11.30 Nowa generacja 12.00 Aktualności, Poezja 12.25 Kamienie milowe w historii techniki Węgierski - YBL 13.00 Sygnał 13.05 Ízőrzők 13.40 Przywódcy węgierscy 14.00 Sygnał 14.05 Skarby światowego dziedzictwa 14.25 Podłogi w domu 15.00 Sygnał 15.10 Wybory 2014 16.25 Kocham geografii 17.00 Sygnał 17.05 Było? (Repeat) 18.00 Wiadomości, Sport Dunaj 18.40 Kwitnienie Węgry 19.00 Wybory 2014 19.25 Pytasz 20.25 Wybory 2014 0.05 Wiadomości, Sport Dunaj 0.35 Poemat, Hymn 0.40 Stół szczep (ISM) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kraków z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Duna z 2014 roku